The Overlord tells his minions how to free him
This is how The Overlord tells his minions how to free him goes in The Dread on Arrival. Ice Emperor is pacing looks impatient is concerned Omega sits down The Omega: How many times have those dragon-riding dogs eluded us? Ice Emperor facepalms Ice Emperor: Well, they're not like Decepticon Island or even the Rescue Riders. looks at him puts his hoof on his face Omega is worried wonders how the Dragon Riders foiled their plan Aspheera: How do Hiccup and his Riders always know what we're planning to do? makes a suggestion Grogar: Perhaps they spied! The Omega: How, Grogar? Grogar: I'm still working on that part. realizes something Aspheera: Wait! It doesn't matter how they spy! It only matters that they do! Omega is intrigued The Omega: Yes. If we resurrect our old plan, they will follow us to this Temple. is impressed Grogar: We could lure them into a trap! Ice Emperor: Then we'll get Astrid and her Deadly Nadder and deliver them both to Drago and Grimmel! notices the candles glowing purple the Overlord's spirit appears The Overlord: My minions. Omega is surprised The Omega: My Lord? The Overlord: Yes, it is me. Ice Emperor is shocked Ice Emperor: But how? Grimborn ruined the ceremony. The Overlord: No. He only weakened me temporarily. Aspheera: Master, we found out how those Dragon Riders always know what we are planning. The Overlord: How? The Omega: They spied. The Overlord: Really? How did they spy? Grogar: My Liege, it matters not how they spy, but it only matters that they do. The Overlord: Ah. And do you have a plan? Ice Emperor: Yes. If we free you, they will find us here. The Overlord: Excellent. Aspheera: We will lure them into a trap. The Overlord: Double excellent. Grogar: Then we will kidnap the girl Rider and her dragon and become rich villains. The Overlord: Triple excellent. Omega is intrigued urges them The Overlord: Now listen carefully for what you need to open the gateway for my release. minions listen The Overlord: While trapped here, I was making a list of things for my return. begins The Overlord: The first thing I need is the blood of a Triple Stryke dragon. Overlord's minions are impressed The Overlord: The second is poisonous tears from Heather's Razorwhip. Omega is surprised The Overlord: The third, a scale from a Screaming Death. is amazed The Overlord: Oh, and the gateway requires one more thing. Grogar: Yes? The Overlord: Alicorn magic from the four princesses of Equestria. Ice Emperor: But who will bring them here? realizes something Aspheera: Wait. He needs something who loves dragons and Twilight Sparkle to do it. The Omega: gasps Mac! Our master needs him to bring them here? The Overlord: Yes. I set up his misery over nine hundred years ago. is concerned Grogar: How can you be sure it can succeed? The Overlord: Everyone has a price, and the treasure vault on this temple has something he wants: An egg of a Deathgripper dragon. Ice Emperor is confused Ice Emperor: Master, you know it was a year since Grimmel's defeat. Could we expect another year after Drago, Johann, and the Red Death's demises? The Overlord: My friend, Berk no longer has a chief, just a boy. Omega unveils the captured Light Fury Overlord is impressed as the Omega lifts the Light Fury's head up